User talk:Bond em7/Archive68
Points I have a feeling we'll be needing to post a blog soon, about posting in classes, because it does suck. I'd have thought there would be more interest in classes, considering how the first two weeks OOC went... As for the quidditch matches, there's just one left to finish, but Merisa isn't around. :/ Hi! So sorry that it took me so long to reply. I'm out running a summer camp with little to no wifi so I can only access on my days off :/ Thank you for taking care of clearing and everything. I really appreciate it. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:44, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Re Sorry, I woke up and I went back to sleep, so I totally blanked on responding. Anyways, I'm cool with either of those options! :) And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 19:38, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Once archived, perhaps North Side Diagon Alley would work? And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 04:25, July 6, 2017 (UTC) On the slope There's a natural break in Melinda's reflection, or should we keep this line of discussion going? :P Alex Jiskran 16:16, July 6, 2017 (UTC) In a place like this I believe Sarah would be 'pulling in' her Legilimency and adequately distracted by her own issues and the ideas Melinda raised re Juliya that she wouldn't fully register the younger woman's potentially dangerous fascination. So, for now, I think that's a great place to stop. :D Alex Jiskran 16:27, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Don't mention it! ^ :) Anytime. Also, could I maybe interest you in an RP? Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Now that I actually have her, I wanna use Gretel (she has no page, i am working on it, i swear) or maybe Sophia she has the same name as me and it is weird. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Sophia is actually a returning sixth year (she has reasons for having been away), but I reckon we can still try something out. Should we start one of those or both of those or... Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Feel free to start Sophia/Arthur wherever and I'll do likewise with Gretel/Elle. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Request Hi, Bond! We've been discussing something on chat and we'd like your advice; seeing as we're the number one role play, are we eligible to request an app from wikia, like the HP wiki? If so, would you or Jisk be comfortable with suggesting us? Thanks! But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 20:42, July 6, 2017 (UTC) : More info here! It's basically what it says on the tin: an app for the wiki, including a chat. I feel like it would be a lot easier for when we're on our mobiles. Several big wikis have them: HP wiki, Pokemon wiki, Marvel wiki, etc. But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 20:58, July 6, 2017 (UTC) RP I'm at work, but will be around on my phone for a bit. We can finish up this Rose/Regan stuff? Idk if Hope and Ferlen have anything else to say or if we wanna just jump into that? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:07, July 7, 2017 (UTC) And that's that More or less, anyway. I like to think both of those ended well enough, although, a little birdie in my head is casually telling me that Arthur may like Sophia a little more than just a friend... but on the other hand, that is probably just a random thought. Still, I am greatly interested to see how things develop between those two, even if that thought is true. And on the other bright side, Gretel made a new friend, so everyone got happy. Although, we do definitely need to RP the aftermath of it, because well... I think you'd know. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Re. Your confusion. I'm sorry to hear that you were confused by my character, so I figure I'll explain. Whilst canonically there are no mention of lawyers I. The wizarding world, the concept is not ruled out entirely. As your link stated: :A third-party with legal knowledge may speak on behalf of a defendant, fulfilling a similar role to that of a modern barrister. However, no wizarding lawyers seem to exist, and the practise of having a spokesperson on behalf of a defendant appears to be rare. There are no citations or sources, and the entire tone is speculative, so for me it doesn't count as 'canon' due to it not being stated in any Harry Potter books that lawyers don't exist. A barrister, by definition is a lawyer. I honestly see no harm in there being any lawyer characters on the wiki, as minors can't/don't have to speak for themselves in court, as the Auror Office may not necessarily always be correct (see the 1995 case against Harry Potter, thus resulting in Albus Dumbledore acting as the defendant's lawyer). The only reason it appears to be rare is because it is one out of three wizengamot court questioning scenes in the HP books, the others being Igor Karkaroff bargaining for freedom and Dolores Umbridge questioning Mary Cattermole. For the sake of argument I have included the latter, however it was hardly a fair trial, and I assume you would not expect wizarding trials to be carried out in that way. We can not objectively decide that it is the case that lawyers are not present in the wizarding world because we have not seen enough fair trials in the books. Considering the corruption and unfairness in trials that we have seen (Karkaroff bargaining for freedom with names, Umbridge's unfair trials) I don't see why a fair and just society would not allow a witch or wizard to have a representative in court. If it bothers you particularly, I am more than happy to make it into a discussion so we can actually ask the current administration team on their thoughts. Personally, I'd rather have a ruling among all the wiki, rather than people think I'm being OP/breaking canon! Thanks for bringing it up, and if you feel I haven't covered all the bases do let me know :) 12:43, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed. I'm at work right now but when I'm free, I'll type something up under the discussions forum and maybe we'll be able to get a standardised sort of protocol for it! I think Jayw was working on a ministry revamp so this will be a good way to get into it. But yeah, thanks for letting me know your thoughts, it'll be helpful for when I write up the forum! 13:03, July 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: Ministry Revamp Oh, yeah, I'm planning to do a Ministry Revamp. I just feel as though it's needed around here. Adult characters are lacking as is, unless they're characters who users have had since they were in school, and even then... the numbers are dwindling. I made this doc, outlining duties each department would have. In my opinion, the lack of Ministry workers comes from a lack of things they have to do. I was hoping that by adding these duties and having them actually roleplay it, as well as implementing other permanent changes, the community would feel encouraged to do more adult characters - especially those working for the Ministry. That doc is editable. If you have any ideas, suggestions or notes to add, please do so. I want to take into account what the community thinks, before I submit a formal document with every change I intend to make to the Bureaucrats. Of course, I haven't received permission from 1/3 of the Crat team, but I suspect it won't be a problem. p.s. i've switched back to jayemalik' because as it turns out étoileéternelle was too elegant for someone like me RE: Question The hostel has a funder (Malia), but if you by any chance had a character that we could rely on for adult supervision, that'd be amazing. :) :I have no issues with you repurposing Emily, it works perfectly. :D RPs I'll be around for an hour now, and then a lot more tomorrow and Thursday afternoon. You mentioned Melinda/Eric, which I like. Or maybe Ash and Charity or Faith since I saw that Ash ran into Terry/Timothy. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:08, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :With Melinda/Eric... I'm guessing you may have seen it coming in the last RP, but I was leaning in the direction of breaking him up with his NPC GF. If you think it's too soon for Melinda to be pursued... I can always have the NPC GF reconcile. ;) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:13, July 11, 2017 (UTC) RP..? Would you possibly be interested in a RP? Maybe Emily/Liberty, or any other pairing you wanna do..? (waves a hand) Ah, it's no issue. I'm a patient woman. I'll start at the Living Room so you can post on the other RPs you have active. :) RPs 3.0 Didn't want to distract from Ck and Frost's owls, which are also above me. However, I was wondering if you would like to roleplay? Possibly Nymeria/Emilie or Noelle? I'm really fine with anybody, so if you think up any pairings you would rather do, then that's okay! - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 17:36, July 11, 2017 (UTC) No preference! I just adopted her after years of inactivity, so she needs friends. :) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 18:57, July 11, 2017 (UTC) RE: RP I've just been RPing her quarters in the Living Quarters page. I haven't really seen the need to make a separate page. Though that said, she does spend a lot of time in the Watchtower when she's in the Citadel, or in the Training Arena. :Would you be up for RPing them at the Training Arena? :) For Elle Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:56, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Karith Hey, I was just wondering how Karith knew about what Tessa had done? Just because I feel like it was alluded that Sabrina told him, but in my mind, I wanted to keep it under the hood as much as possible so I was just wondering if there was a reason that Karith knew! Thanks :) 23:00, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Melinda and Eric I posted on The Leaky Cauldron. If you wanted to do anything with Aydan and Elle (or anyone else) let me know! I'm on break for about 20 mins. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:08, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Just my two cents Hi! I saw your owl to Jaye and I just wanted to add my two cents into the matter. Underage drinking is extremely common, it's basically teenage culture, especially in Britain. It's not that difficult to get hold of, either. I'm just saying that I saw you wanted to get Emily involved and I'm totally on board, I'm just pointing out how common it is for teenagers to drink and how it's not really the biggest deal ;) But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 12:34, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Wands Yep! That's still me. I don't think anyone's needed Ollivander for awhile, but I'm still RPing him. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:03, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Anna Marie Laveau Gryffindor, but if you'd like I can change her to Ravenclaw. RE: WB Aw thank you! That made my day! Re OH MY GOODNESS THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL. Thank you! <3 - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 12:56, July 17, 2017 (UTC) RPs this week? I'll be home tomorrow and Wednesday afternoon for sure, and then I'd have to consult my schedule for the rest of my availability because I can't remember right now. :P Things that come to mind: *Charity/Ash: Maybe try to develop Jonathan a bit more, as well as this Jewel-getting-Charity-sick plotline? *Arthur/Alden: Either at home or on the train-- but Alden got Head Boy, and idk if Arthur would have anything to say about that? :P Or it can just be a general talk about their future. *Thomas/Elle? *Faith/Jaina? Idk why, but this one struck me on the way to work that we haven't done anything with them in awhile. I vaguely wondered if Jaina would have kids by now or not. :P *Anything else? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:02, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :Let's start with Ash/Charity for now. I can create a bubble for Jonathan when I get home. I'm only here for another 10 mins. :P Also, Alden doesn't actually know what he wants to do yet, either... so that may not go as poorly as you expect? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:19, July 17, 2017 (UTC) I can't edit Header 3s on my phone, so I can't edit the Ash/Charity RP. Can you change it to a Header 2? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:14, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :Alden/Arthur? Clara/Emilie? She'd love the opportunity to rub the Prefect badge in Emilie's nose. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:12, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :Let's do Melinda/Eric. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:28, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Expansion Jaye, Carn and I are currently trying to co-ordinate it, which is quite difficult given Carn's at camp, but we'll be sure to update the Corner as soon as possible. :) : It's all good! In the meanwhile would you like to RP your firstie and either of mine? I have Asterin Breckenridge (Ravenclaw) and Maisie Saxon (Hufflepuff). : We could do Anna and Maisie at the trolley? Do you want to go first or would you like me to? RE:Cursing Thanks! RE: WWN I actually had Adrijana moved to Department of Mysteries (with permission), so the person to now go to about the remaining stuff on the WWN would be Ellie. However, even if that is the case, WWN still holds some interest to me, bc I've been planning to have Ena have her own little thing on it, so yeah. Personally, I wasn't really sure what I would have wanted to do with those, but I'd still suggest you ask Ellie if she has anything in mind. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Hi Bond! This is Kat! Long time no see! I don't know if you still remember me, but I used to be on DARP with another account. I'm looking for a job for one of my characters and I see your character Ash Prince now owns the La Lune Bleue (thank you for your work on the bar btw :D). So I'm just wondering if she could work as a bartender there (mainly because IC she wants to find a temp job near where she stays in Diagon Alley & OOC the bar has a special place in my heart :P)? Thanks and have a nice day! :) 12:15, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Arthur and Clara (and others) Since the Carriages are closed, did you want to continue that Arthur/Clara RP somewhere else in Hogwarts? Other RP options: *Jackson/Anna Marie *Madeline/Rose Anything else? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 10:49, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :I started an RP for Mady and Rose in the Hufflepuff Common Room if you want. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:03, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Sorting! We're having a Sorting ceremony this year, in the Great Hall. I'm running it based on when people are around to post, so we can get through everyone, so if you let me know if/when you'd like your character to be Sorted that would be great! : Sure! I'll just put the GM post of her name being called up now. :) If this were a one-off I believe I would agree with you wholeheartedly. However, having had my teacher badmouthed in RPs by his throughout the last school year, the wellspring of patience I have to draw on is very limited. Alex Jiskran 13:32, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! We might take you up on that :D We're trying to spook them ahaha